


Match Made In Clinic

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding AU, I acknowledge it, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pre-Kerberos Mission, crack concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Doors are closing for Keith and he has only one option left to remain in the Galaxy Garrison: the Breeding Program. Desperate to remain in school, Keith enrolls in the program. How bad could it be? Match with a mate, make a baby, punt baby onto alpha while he pilots. Of course, that was before Shiro walked in...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU makes no sense, but @jin-06 and I were talking about pregnant Keith at the garrison and I came up with as lightly darker AU than the normal ‘Shiro and Keith accidentally make a love baby’

He doesn't have many options left. In fact, Keith realizes he has no options left; he either takes the olive branch offered to him or he forfeits his chance to reach the stars. He should tear the sheet up, he thinks, glowering at the program guide. He should tear the paper up, spit in the commander's face, and throw a few punches before he's permanently barred from the campus. But...

 

But he has the good sense to know that this is his last chance to make something of himself. He's been circling the social drain for a year now, losing every friend he ever had the good fortune of making and earning himself a reputation. Even the adults who make a living finding the last shreds of human decency in children have given up hope on him. It's fine, he told himself. He doesn't care what they think of him anyway. But he wants a life--a real life. He doesn't want to prove them right and turn out to be a statistic. 

 

Keith sighs, staring at the crumpled program in his hands. He doesn't wants kids--never has, never will. Having a baby just to stay in school sounds stupid and counter-intuitive, but it's the option given to him. As he wavers back and forth between rage and reluctant agreement, the nurse cheerfully explains the logic behind the program. It isn't the wonderful matchmaking service that they're selling; Keith refuses to buy into that. It's a breeding program. There's no getting around the truth and the more the woman talks, the more he's sure of it. 

 

To aid with his temperament, he'll be paired with a stern yet docile alpha, capable of keeping him in place. That seems less likely to work, in Keith's opinion, than the second part of the program, which is where he has a baby. That, he can see softening him up, if only because of exhaustion. There isn't a paternal bone in his body and just popping a baby out won't change that.

 

The garrison thinks it will though, and so they offer him the choice: mate and breed or leave the campus and fend for himself. It takes a few days for him to mull it all over and Keith surprises himself when he goes to the service office to fill out his application for mate selection. If some sucker alpha wants to play daddy and make a baby, then that alpha can stay at home with the baby too. 

 

Keith prays for a reprieve while he continues classes. He does not know how large the program is, but he's never heard a single student speak of it before. With the number of pregnant omegas around though, he suspects it might be a more wide spread program than he thinks. Within the week they call him back in to meet his set match. 

 

He's hunched in his seat when the door swings open and the nurse and officer happily welcome in his intended alpha. Keith doesn't even look up. He doesn't care who the alpha is. Whoever it is, they're there for one reason: to give him a baby so he can stay in school. 

 

"Keith," a deep yet kind voice calls, "it's nice to finally meet you. You and I have been matched."

 

Finally Keith looks up, staring at the tall, broad, ridiculously handsome alpha. There must be some mistake, he thinks. Why would they hand over this prize on a platter for him? 

 

Suddenly, Keith is uncertain of himself. He can feel his inner omega sitting up in interest. He does not like that. He likes even less that he's find himself far more receptive to the idea of mating with this complete stranger than he was five minutes ago.

 

Fuck. 

 

The alpha smiles warmly, extending his hand. "My name is Shiro. Given the circumstances though, I, uh, think you can call me Takashi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

He could make this work. He _would_ make this work. Shiro vowed so to himself. As elated as he himself was to finally be matched, he could tell that his partner-- _his_ omega--was not so pleased. There had, thankfully, not been any outright dismissal of him, but Shiro recognized the wary look in the young man's eyes. He knew what the questioning look asked; _what's wrong with you?_

He had smiled warmly regardless, offering his hand in friendship. After a moment of hesitation, the omega took it, though the subsequent handshake was anything but promising. Behind the massive administrative desk, the officials watched them, hastily scribbling notes in their confidential files. 

Neither of them paid particular attention as the officer guided them towards the joint dormitories, chattering in a voice of over-exaggerated mirth. His eyes very rarely left the omega. He still marveled over the fact that this omega was his; so small and frail--he swore he would protect the delicate thing. He would be a right and proper alpha, providing and caring for what was his.

Perhaps he was being a bit possessive. The omega barely spared him a glance, more interested in their surroundings. As the officer led them into what would be their new quarters, the young man darted off, sniffing about the place like a curious puppy. It seemed much like the dormitory he had shared with Adam some time ago, so Shiro stayed with the officer, listening politely as she described the amenities. Little did she know, her pitch was wasted breath; he had been sold on the deal the moment he laid eyes on the little omega. 

Keith returned shortly, having made a quick circuit and finding it to his standards. His attention was lax as folders of information were handed to them and she began the formal spiel about the requirements of the program. Shiro tried to keep his face passive at the mundane way she described what would become their intimate life. At his side, he noted that the omega was glowering, turning his nose up in distaste. 

A trill of worry fluttered in his chest, icy panic gripping his heart. Did the little omega truly wish to be there? Applications had to be completed and medical tests completed, but perhaps the young man had been bullied into enrolling into the program. Shiro swallowed a lump of apprehension. 

The woman was all smiles again, shaking their hands in congratulations and handing them her card should they have any inquiries. They would meet again soon, she promised, heading to the door and shutting it firmly behind her. 

"Bitch."

Shiro turned, aghast. "Wh-what?"

Keith snarled at the closed door. "That woman's a bitch. Like I need her to tell me how to fuck. I know what we have to do. Fucking idiot."

Shiro stared. His face felt frozen in shock, brows stuck high on his forehead. All worry he had about the little omega being bullied into submission vanished. Quite suddenly, he thought that the young man did not need his guidance or protection. He had been told that Keith was a spitfire, he just was not certain what he had expected. 

Finally, the omega looked at him, truly looked at him, locking gazes and addressing him personally.

"So, when do we start fucking?"


End file.
